prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC44
is the 44th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure!''and also the 286th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls, along with Daisuke and his friends prepare for the upcoming Dance Competition. As this is going on, Northa and the rest of Labyrinth prepare to capture Chiffon once and for all. '' Summary The episode starts with Miyuki telling the girls about dance contest. The Cures are ready, since Chiffon hadn't turned to Infinity ever since they destroyed the Gauge. Meanwhile, Northa took Chiffon's light and has it in a jar. She kissed a leaf and put it in the same jar while explaining that once it turns black, she will be able to confront Infinity; to the point that the Clover Box will be useless. At Daisuke's home, Miyuki suggests him to form a dance unit and participate in the contest, so Love might notice him. He asks his friends and brings up Love, Miki, and Inori, causing his friends to agree. They form a unit called ''Tri-color Dango. They train together with the girls and even though they started with no experience, they have quickly become better. Daisuke promises ot win the dance contest and decides that if he does, he will properly confess to Love his feelings. The night before the contest everyone are nervous and Love has trouble sleeping. Chiffon cheered her up and she fell asleep. The next day both girls and boys performed, but only team Clover got into the next round. Meanwhile, Northa's leaf became black. Hayato and Shun were inside the dance studio where the Cures and Chiffon were, and Hayato transforms to create a Nakewameke from the loudspeaker to distract the Cures while Northa gets Infinity. The girls spot the Nakewameke and transformed to Pretty Cure. They fight against it when Northa used the leaf and Chiffon turned to Infinity. Tarte tried playing the lullaby, but it didn't help. Then Shun Switched to Soular and summoned a Sorewatase to get Infinity. Unaware of the Sorewatase the girls continue to fight the Nakewameke. Miyuki helps them by pulling out the speaker's wires and the Cures use Lucky Clover Grand Finale to defeat it. However Tarte couldn't protect Chiffon alone and she gets taken from them. Later Peach was sitting alone when Daisuke came. He told Peach his troubles and his desire to confess his feelings to Love. But Peach is still sad over Chiffon and ignores him walking off. Major Events *Daisuke, Yuki and Kento enter the dance contest under the name of "3-colored Dango". *3-Colored Dango is elminated from the Competition. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakewameke, Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Kaoru Trivia *This episode is the beginning of the series cliffhanger (i.e. continued all the way until FPC50) *When the names of the dance groups that made it to the next level of the contest are announced, their names are part of the transformation phrases of the 3 previous Pretty Cures: **"Aurora Wave" comes from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart's "Dual Aurora Wave! ". **"Spiritual" comes from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star's "Dual Spiritual Power! ". **"Metamorphose" comes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, GoGo!'s "Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes